


The Glowing Boy

by kittyhyvnjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hyunho - Freeform, Knotting, Lee Know - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Light Non Con Elements, M/M, Mating, Mentions of Violence, Omorashi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Minho, UNWHITEWASHED MINHO, Watersports, alien!Hyunjin, bottom hyunjin, dom hyunjin, dom minho, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, hyunknow, hyunmin, i.n - Freeform, in heat, lee minho - Freeform, light fluff, stray kids - Freeform, sub hyunjin, sub minho, top hyunjin, yang jeongin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhyvnjin/pseuds/kittyhyvnjin
Summary: He was starting to feel a bit sick, a strange heat growing in the pit of his stomach, sweating all over the place and getting a bit light-headed, his penis kept getting harder and harder as each day passed. He was going through his first heat. He didn’t have much knowledge about this, but he did know one thing, this problem of his would only be solved by mating with someone. Now, how is he ought to find a mateable species in this vast and empty space?OrAlien Hyunjin is going through his first heat and he finds Minho just at the right time.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 187





	The Glowing Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first time I’ve written anything so please don’t be too mean. But anyways I hope you still enjoy the fic and let me know if you would like a part 2.

Hyunjin’s planet was attacked a month ago, the invaders came out of nowhere. They were taking his people hostage, capturing them brutally by using as much force and violence as they could, the attackers showed no mercy as they dragged their beaten up bodies and threw them in the cage-like carts with no remorse, taking them somewhere that was sure to welcome them with worse things. 

But somehow, Hyunjin had managed to escape. It was hard, really hard, not the escape but more so the fact that he was just abandoning his people, leaving them in the hands of those filthy gangsters instead of trying to help them. He knew he couldn’t though, as much as he wanted to, he just couldn’t, they had powerful weapons that would bring him to his knees, at their mercy in mere seconds. So, when he saw a spaceship, charged to the fullest with a key dangling on it’s door, half pushed into the keyhole, he couldn’t help but sprint towards it at full speed, getting in and flying off into the pink sky. 

Hyunjin didn’t have any family or friends, he should say biological family perhaps, though he still called them his people because they lived in harmony, all synced up with each other and their planet. Nonetheless, they were like family to him but not quite the real deal, they were a community. Hyunjin had learned to fly spaceships at a young age by a fellow community member, it had been deemed important for youngsters such as him at the time, to know how to do so, in case of emergencies. 

The escapee was beautiful, he had always been told that ever since he was just a tiny child. He had the typical blue skin that all his people did, with markings all over his tall, lean body that were special to each individual, for him they almost looked like healed scars from the sharpest claws of the most dangerous of animals that resided on his planet, they were a deeper blue than the rest of his skin as were the freckles that littered his soft cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His shoulder length hair was a dull silver just like his eyes, however his irises had the tiniest black dots in a pool of almost grey like silver. And a gorgeous, long tail that protruded from the bottom of his spine, covered in tiny freckles from the tip to the end. The inside of his wrist held a white symbol, almost like a tattoo except he was born with it, it was the symbol of his community, a marking that connects him to his people, he looked at it longingly as he zoomed through the empty space. 

Now, a month after he had fleeted his captured planet, he was starting to feel a bit sick, a strange heat growing in the pit of his stomach, sweating all over the place and getting a bit light-headed. At first, he had brushed it off as home sickness and the lack of being amidst his community. But something peculiar had happened, his penis kept getting harder and harder as each day passed. This had never happened in his 104 years of life, however he had heard of it from some older community members who were on the verge of becoming adults at the time, and then the realization dawned upon him, he was going through his first heat. 

He didn’t have much knowledge about this since he was supposed to be educated on this topic this year, the year his adulthood would finally welcome him. But he did know one thing, this problem of his would only be solved by mating with someone. Now, how is he ought to find a mateable species in this vast and empty space? He had no choice but to just keep moving forward.

After some torturous days, withstanding a painful erection that had now started leaking a glow-y clear liquid, something strange was happening again, something he had never seen his body do. His torn flesh like markings, freckles that littered his face and tail, his hair as well as his mesmerizing dotted eyes have started flashing with a glow. He didn’t know what this meant at first so he paid no mind to it. As he kept going further, his spaceship started picking up on waves of artificial energy flowing from a source not too far away from where he was. 

He had unintentionally started moving his spaceship towards the unknown source, his body was telling him to follow those waves of energy, although his mind was a bit suspicious, he kept going. 

As he got closer, he could make out what seemed to be another spaceship in the distance, this one was much bigger than the one he was currently residing in. His markings, freckles, hair and eyes were now flashing at a slightly faster pace, this had him thinking that maybe he was getting closer to a possible mating partner. Beaming at this new discovery, he sped up the pace his spaceship was moving at and went straight ahead towards the mysterious spaceship. 

The glowing on his body kept flashing faster and faster the closer he got to the undiscovered ship. 

And then at last, his own spaceship was now floating right next to the much larger one, though he couldn’t think of a way to get into the ship, does he try to find an entry? No, it seems highly unlikely that there would just be an open entry for anyone or anything to come through, not to mention, they were in space for fuck’s sake. Should he try to do something to signal any onboard passengers and just hope that they would let an unknown being in? Well this was his best bet, so he began to scan through all the options he had, he could flash the lights that are situated at the bottom of his ship, even though it’s highly probable that it might not work. Regardless of that possibility, he began to switch on and switch off the lights, he did this for about 15 minutes before he got tired of pulling the lever up and down. He tried to rack his brain to help him catch the attention of the passenger(s), but that was proven difficult to do with the painful hardness between his legs.

He sighed heavily, laying back in his seat. Suddenly the small monitor that was showing the waves of artificial energy emitting from the bigger spaceship caught his eye. He played around a bit with the monitor when he finally found out that he could send back the artificial waves of energy. In this newfound excitement, Hyunjin quickly pressed down the button to emit the said waves, he watched the monitor carefully, that was now showing Hyunjin’s ship radiating the waves of energy. 

He waited a couple minutes, giving the strangers in the ship opposite to him some time to receive and acknowledge his signal. He waited and waited, not knowing what else he could do to be granted access to the stranger ship. 

The tip of his penis now glowing with the strange liquid, the circular rings on it also beginning to leak with the same gooey mess that’s been oozing out of the tip, and his extremely skinny tentacles that are usually clumped together in the shape of a penis, making it look like he had two, have now started to separate and were moving around frantically. He had tried to touch his penis before, thinking it would release some tension, only to wince as it ached even more at his touch. Despite having learned his lesson once, which clearly wasn’t fully learned as he tried to go in to touch it again, only to throw his head back and groan in pain. 

In the process of bringing his head back to the front to face the other spaceship again, he saw movement, he saw the gate to the side of the ship lifting. He had done it! He had somehow managed to get the strangers on the ship parallel to his, to welcome him into their ship. He was ecstatic, a sound rumbling from the back of his throat, he started to move his spacecraft closer to the newly opened entryway. 

As he got closer, he saw that it was just enough to get his space vehicle through, so as carefully as he could, he began to push his ship into the other. When he had successfully parked his craft in the somewhat cramped space of the other ship, the gates closed and the walls of the room he was in, started to pump a visible, white fog. He started to think negatively, thinking that maybe the strangers were trying to poison him, making him frantically move his limbs, jumping up and down in his panic stricken state. Suddenly, he hit his head on the roof of the spaceship, and immediately dropped to the floor, his eyes slowly closing as he passed out.

___________________________________

Minho was just cruising around the huge spaceship, munching on the nasty space food, when he heard a beeping sound coming from the cockpit. He went to the room to investigate the cause of such sound, as he got there he saw one of the monitors flashing red, he knew what that meant. He instantly dropped the food he was holding, running to the monitor to confirm his suspicions. Yes! Finally, after years of waiting, an unknown intelligent being roaming in the vast of space was sending back those same energy waves his ship had been emitting in order to attract any aliens that could catch them. 

Looking up from the control panel the monitor was located in, he saw a much smaller spaceship. Although he couldn’t see inside it with his naked eyes, so he reached for the button on the control panel that would lower the peephole of the telescope that’s located at the front of the spacecraft. As it got lowered to his eye level, he took a peek in, adjusting the dimensions so it was now looking into the cockpit of the smaller spaceship. 

He was enthralled by what he saw, the alien had humanoid features apart from the blue skin and the flashing glow of his hair, freckles, eyes and the markings all over his upper body. Minho couldn’t look away, mesmerized by the alien’s beauty, but all of a sudden, the alien was throwing his head back as his mouth hung open, he still looked so captivating but he seemed to be in pain. Minho reacted quickly and moved to press the button that would open the gate to his spaceship. 

He went back to looking through the telescope, as the alien was recovering from whatever pain he had endured, he seemed to take notice of the opening of Minho’s spacecraft. And just like that, the expression of pain that the alien’s face held turned into an expression of excitement as he quickly moved to drive his spaceship to the opening entryway. 

Minho looked at the monitor that displayed the real time footage being captured by the CCTV cameras placed all over the ship, he clicked on the box that showed the happenings of room that the alien’s ship was entering. 

When he saw that the spaceship was now fully in the room, he closed the gate and scrambled to run towards the garage like room that was meant to hold smaller spaceships. 

He quickly reached outside the said room and pressed the button to fill it up with oxygen and get rid of all the toxic gases that entered with the alien spaceship. He couldn’t see through the glass doors now, the room was filled up with dense, white fog, so he waited for it to clear up. 

After about 15 minutes of waiting, the fog was finally starting to clear up. He waited for a couple more minutes till he could finally see the spaceship parked in the room, however the alien was nowhere to be seen. Concerned, Minho opened the air tight doors that separated him from the other room and walked in. He slowly treaded towards the spaceship and peered inside, there he was laying on the floor of his spaceship, looking as beautiful as ever but he looked like he was passed out.

Now even though Minho knew the oxygen couldn’t possibly be harmful to the alien, he still panicked, thinking he had harmed the beautiful alien, or worse, killed him. His panicked state made him run towards the supply room at a high speed to find the right tools to break into the smaller ship. 

After about 10 minutes of working on the ship’s door, he had managed to unlock it. He steadily opened the door, and walked in with tippy toes. He slowly approached the unmoving body of the beautiful alien and kneeled beside him, his markings flickered with the same glow Minho had seen through his telescope, assuring him of the fact that the alien was indeed still alive.

Minho’s eyes scanned over the marks on the alien’s body, that he noticed looked like he had gotten by fighting an animal but he knew that that couldn’t be the case since similar shaped markings were placed all over his body, he lightly touched one of them, the mark glowing upon Minho’s feather-y touch. Minho moved his touch to another one of the marks and it glowed too, and then he was touching more of the marks, moving along to the next as he saw the ones he touched, light up. 

Hyunjin felt someone touching him, delicate fingers dancing along his body, his cock that was facing the floor twitched, and his tentacles threatening to unclamp again, at the airy touches. He wanted to move, to see who was touching him but his eyes were heavy and his body seemed frozen, so he just laid there accepting the soothing touch.

After playing with the glowing marks, Minho moved to the alien’s pretty face that was laying sideways on the floor. Minho gently caressed the freckles placed over the alien’s cheeks, them too lighting up at his touch. Then he moved onto the gorgeous silver hair and slowly twirled some strands around his index finger and they glowed too causing Minho to smile, but as Minho was untwisting his finger from the blue alien’s hair, he accidentally pulled them a bit which caused the alien’s hips to stutter and a low sound grumbled from his throat. Minho scrambled to get up on his feet and back away a little, he had never heard such a strange yet beautiful sound before. 

Hyunjin felt someone touch his hair, and then a couple seconds later, he felt them being tugged, this caused another wave of arousal to course through his body and go straight to his dick causing him to let out a low groan as his hips stuttered. 

“Hey” Minho whispered, “Are you okay?” Hyunjin stirred a little, eyes opening to reveal a sea of dotted silver. Hyunjin turned his head to look at Minho, he had seen pictures of humans before, they had been taught basics of the human language in school, though none of the humans in those pictures were as beautiful as the one standing in the corner with a smooth, slightly tanned face and lips pink and plump looking at him with concerned, dazzling brown eyes. The attractive human wore clothes that covered him but accentuated his lean body and the curves of his hips.

“You okay?” Minho asked again, still getting no response from the captivating alien who was now looking at him with curious eyes. Minho figured he couldn’t understand him, pointing at himself, he said “Minho”. Hyunjin’s eyes furrowed as he repeated “Min-ho” with a grumbly but angelic voice. “Min-ho”, Hyunjin said again but this time he raised his hand to point at the gorgeous boy, Minho nodded. “Hyunjin” the alien that was still laid on the floor, said while pointing at himself. Minho, now taking small steps towards him repeated the name, “Hyunjin?” He kneeled beside him again and slowly brought slightly shaky hands towards Hyunjin’s body and pressed one small hand on his back while the other softly grabbed his arm, the marks glowing again. 

Hyunjin was surprised to see the markings light up and jerked his body away from Minho. “It’s okay” Minho said in a soft voice, bringing his hands up to show he meant no harm, Hyunjin eyed him and carefully moved towards Minho again, he pressed his arm into Minho’s open palm, confusedly watching the markings glow once again. Hyunjin brought his own hand to a marking that wasn’t glowing and touched it, it stayed the same deep blue color. 

‘Is this not normal for him, do they only glow if I touch them?’ Minho asked himself, to test his theory, he went to go touch the marking that Hyunjin had his finger pressed against. Surely, it lit up at Minho’s touch, Hyunjin looked at the glowing mark and then glanced up at Minho’s face with a shocked expression on his own face. 

Hyunjin sat up, his dick and his “second dick” now exposed to Minho’s eyes, the flustered boy immediately brought his hands up to his face to block the site of Hyunjin’s genitals. ‘Oh my god, did I just see two fucking dicks?’ Minho thought to himself. Hyunjin was confused at the pretty boy’s expression at first but then he remembered that humans wore clothes to hide their bodies from others and also for warmth, the realization caused him to chuckle.

Minho peeked through his fingers to see the alien’s face, wearing an amused expression as he chuckled with the same grumbly voice, he was truly beautiful, the strange sound that came from him was like music to Minho’s ears. 

Hyunjin lifted his hands up to Minho’s covered face and pried his hands away gently, keeping his hold on one of the hands, he brought it to the marks on Hyunjin’s toned stomach to see if they would light up again. Hyunjin groaned at the soft pressure, the rings on his dick starting to leak and glow with the same gooey substance that was covering the tip, ignoring the pleasant sensation, he looked down to see the markings glowing. 

Meanwhile, Minho was in awe. He stared at the glow-y liquid oozing out of the ring like muscle, that almost resembled the ones you find on tentacles, placed on Hyunjin’s cock. In his hypnotized state, he hadn’t realized that Hyunjin was inching his hand closer to his hard torso, but as soon as his hands touched his abs, Hyunjin let out a low grumble, the sound going straight to Minho’s dick, making it slowly harden up. He saw Hyunjin looking down where their bodies touched with a confused face, he realized this was because the markings under his touch were glowing again. 

At this point, Minho was sure that this was new to Hyunjin and he hadn’t seen his body glowing like that before. So, in order to help the confused boy and himself understand this situation a bit more as well, he started to move his hand, jumping from one marking to another on Hyunjin’s upper body, slowly lighting them all up. 

Hyunjin was surprised to say the least, he didn’t understand why this was happening at first. But then, he thought that maybe the cause of this was that Minho could be a potential mating partner. His dick twitched at the realization and a moan left his mouth, this caught Minho’s attention as his eyes moved down to Hyunjin’s twitching dick, causing his own dick to now be fully erect in his pants. 

Hyunjin’s erection looked extremely painful, and Minho wanted to help him. With this newfound determination, Minho stood up and held his hand out for Hyunjin to take. Hyunjin looked at his face and then his hand, slowly bringing his own hand up to slide it in Minho’s open one. Minho gently tugged at his arm, signaling him to get up, Hyunjin got the hint and stood up. However, he regretted doing that as the side of his head now throbbed, he brought his free hand up to clutch at his aching head.

Minho noticed this, figuring the reason why Hyunjin was passed out was because he probably hit his head somewhere. Minho slowly rubbed circles at the back of Hyunjin’s hand and starting walking, lightly pulling Hyunjin behind him and walking out of Hyunjin’s spaceship.

Minho lead Hyunjin to his bedroom and urged him to take a seat on his bed, while he went to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. 

When he got back, Hyunjin was still grabbing his head with an expression of pain on his pretty face. Minho walked up to him, giving Hyunjin’s leg a gentle nudge with his knee in order to stand between them and Hyunjin spread his legs to give Minho some space. Minho brought his hand up to Hyunjin’s hand that was sitting at the side of his head and carefully removed it to inspect the impacted area. He tenderly touched around the wound that had some dried white blood encasing the the beautiful strands of hair. Minho reached for the first aid kit, taking out some alcohol pads.

“This is gonna hurt a bit.” Minho said, and squeezed Hyunjin’s shoulder.

He timidly brought the alcohol pad to the wound, and softly started rubbing. The pain caused Hyunjin’s hands to shoot up and grab Minho’s waist from both sides, making Minho’s dick jump in arousal and he let out a small whimper but kept rubbing Hyunjin’s wound clean. 

Hyunjin saw Minho’s bulge twitch in his pants and he didn’t miss the whimper he let out at his actions, this made him think that perhaps, Minho wanted to mate with him as well. 

His brain clouded with arousal, he forgot about the sting in his wound that Minho was still cleaning, and slowly his hands started inching towards Minho’s lower stomach. Minho gasped but shrugged it off as Hyunjin just trying to explore him, guessing that he probably hasn’t encountered a human before. 

When his hands finally reached Minho’s stomach, right above his now throbbing dick, Hyunjin started to rub his hands in small circles, pressing in a little. 

Minho paused his actions and looked down to see Hyunjin’s cock glowing with what he assumed to be pre-cum, the sight mixed with the pressure on his lower belly made Minho move his hips forward to find some kind of friction. 

Hyunjin found Minho’s action amusing, and held Minho’s hips with one hand as he crept the other inside Minho’s hoodie, now rubbing on his bare skin with slightly more pressure, moaning, Minho bucked his hips again only to be held back by Hyunjin’s big hands. 

“Hyunjin,” Minho let out in a breathy tone, “please” Hyunjin knew what that word meant, Minho was asking for something politely, though Hyunjin didn’t know what exactly he was asking for. “What?” Hyunjin asked, Minho was surprised to hear that word come out of Hyunjin’s mouth, he didn’t know Hyunjin could speak his language. 

“Touch me, please” Hyunjin didn’t know what that meant, so he looked up at Minho with a confused expression. Minho quickly understood that Hyunjin’s vocabulary was limited to a few words so he guided Hyunjin’s hand that was placed on his stomach, lower and lower till it reached his dick and started grinding against it. 

As Minho was grinding against Hyunjin’s soft palm, Hyunjin’s skinny tentacles unlatched from each other and started tugging on the waistband of Minho’s black sweatpants, Hyunjin letting out a soft “No” as in to say he didn’t want any clothes on Minho. 

Minho was surprised to see one of Hyunjin’s cocks deflowering into multiple, thin tentacles approaching his waist to tug on his sweatpants, as two of them crept up to his mouth, willing him to open it to let them enter. The small ring shaped suckers on the tentacles started to gently suck on his tongue and the inside of his mouth as they slowly started to travel deeper and deeper, hitting the back of his throat, though he barely felt them there. 

While the others working on his sweatpants, successfully managed to remove them as they now pooled at his feet. The sudden, cold air hitting his hard cock made him wince, that soon morphed into a moan as Hyunjin’s warm hands enclosed around his shaft. 

Hyunjin slowly started moving his fist up and down on Minho’s cock, as the smaller boy threw his head back to let out the loudest moan yet, Hyunjin decided he liked hearing these sounds come out of Minho’s plushy, pink lips. Speaking of which, his tentacles were now practically fucking Minho’s pretty mouth, pushing in and pulling out making Minho drool a bit and his full lips to thicken even more as they shone from all the spit leaking out of his mouth. 

Minho was getting closer and closer to his climax due to all the stimulation, but just as he was right on the edge, he held Hyunjin’s hand, stopping the strokes on his leaking dick to prevent him from cumming. 

“Your turn” Minho said looking at Hyunjin with a smirk. 

Hyunjin was left confused at these words, but soon Minho was on his knees and softly pushing away the tentacles from his mouth, Hyunjin was still confused but let it happen.

Minho cautiously put his tongue at the base of Hyunjin’s cock littered with rigid circles, and took a fat lick up the shaft. Hyunjin immediately threw his head back and let out a rough moan, bucking his hips up to find more of that sensation. Minho chuckled, placing his hands on Hyunjin’s thigh and pushed them down, going back in to now put those pretty lips on the tip of Hyunjin’s glow-y dick and started to suck on it.

Minho continued and slowly but surely slid his mouth halfway down Hyunjin’s unbelievably large cock, and started to stroke the rest with his small hands. Hyunjin was in heaven, the pressure and the dull ache in his dick was slightly soothed by Minho’s warm mouth. 

He wanted more, his hands finding their way to the back of of Minho’s head, taking a hold of the fluffy mess that sat there while his tentacles went to explore more of the boy’s body. 

Hyunjin’s tentacles were all over his body, they were everywhere all at once and were leaking a slick fluid. As they examined Minho’s soft body, two of them reached the tight, pink hole that resided between his asscheeks, barely touching it yet as Hyunjin had no idea what it was. But as soon as Minho felt their feather-y touch at his entrance, his hips automatically grind back in search for more. 

Noticing this, Hyunjin let his slick tentacles poke into the hole a bit, making Minho hum around his dick, which in turn made Hyunjin groan at the sudden vibrations. Deciding that Minho likes this, his tentacles probed more into Minho’s tight hole, going deeper and deeper, inch by inch.

Minho was sloppily sucking on his dick but Hyunjin was more focused on Minho’s body, he wanted more of it. So he pulled at his hair that was resting beneath his hand, trying to convey his message. Minho understood and halted his actions, Hyunjin crept his hands around Minho’s waist once again and easily lifted him up onto the bed, laying him down but pushing his legs apart and encouraging him to spread them, and Minho did. 

Hyunjin glanced at the hole his tentacles had been abusing and brought his fingers up to touch it, he watched it flutter at his touch, he smiled and looked up at Minho who was already looking at him. Minho slid his hands around Hyunjin’s shoulder and pulled him up, getting his face to level with his own.

“You have beautiful eyes, Hyunjin,” Minho whispered, bringing his hands to caress the single freckle that was a bit far away from the others that littered his cheeks, right under Hyunjin’s left eye. As expected, it glowed at the touch, sliding his fingers down Hyunjin’s face, leaving a glowing trail of freckles, he stopped at his lips and pressed his thumb onto the bottom one, dragging it down.

“Ki-ss” Hyunjin had seen humans kissing each other in a display of affection in those pictures that had been shown to him in school, his people didn’t show affection through touch, it was more of a telepathic thing but that wouldn’t work with Minho so in a small voice, he let word slip his mouth.

“Yes” hearing Minho give him permission, he bent down and pressed an open mouth to Minho’s slightly parted one, and just stayed there, not moving a muscle. Minho giggled at Hyunjin’s naive actions, pushing him away and flipping them over so now he was on top.  
Minho put his hands on Hyunjin’s lower torso, right above his throbbing dick, digging his fingernails in his skin a bit and slowly dragged them up to Hyunjin’s chest, leaving them there as he leans down to level his face with Hyunjin’s. 

“Let me show you” Minho whispers, his lips brushing against Hyunjin’s velvety ones. He closed the small distance between their lips, capturing Hyunjin’s in his and tilted his head a little, he started moving his lips against Hyunjin’s at a steady pace, waiting for the other to catch up and follow his lead.

Hyunjin was a fast learner and caught on pretty quickly, as now they were making out messily, spit everywhere, teeth clashing as their tongues entangled together. Hyunjin’s tentacles were on a mission again, two of them going back to Minho’s hole as they thrusted in deeper than they had before. As they went deeper and deeper, they brushed against a bump inside and Minho’s hips moved forward on instinct, Hyunjin assumed this made Minho feel good but to confirm he did it again, making Minho part his lips from Hyunjin slightly, breathing heavily. 

“Yes, again” Minho demanded, Hyunjin didn’t know what ‘again’ meant but ‘yes’ was enough for him to understand that Minho wanted more, so the tentacles moved up again brushing against Minho’s bundle of nerves but instead of pushing back out, one of the suckers on the tentacles latched on it, sucking at it. Minho let out the longest moan as his hips started to grind against Hyunjin’s dick, Hyunjin too let out a guttural moan at Minho’s actions. 

The pair went back to making out, as the sucker on Minho’s prostate stayed there.

But then after a couple minutes, Minho was getting up again, pulling the tentacles out. Hyunjin looked at him, admiring his beauty but groaning as soon as Minho wrapped his hands around Hyunjin’s cock, giving it a few tugs and spreading the glowing pre-cum. 

After making sure his whole shaft was slick with the slimy pre-cum, Minho moved forward, hovering right above it. He looked at Hyunjin to see if he was okay with what was about to happen, Hyunjin looked eager and impatient, his erection extremely painful at this point. 

Giving him a firm nod, Minho pressed the tip of Hyunjin’s length to his entrance, Hyunjin’s hands going straight to Minho’s waist as he slowly sank down on the large, glowing cock. As the tip went in, they both groaned at the feeling and the marks on Hyunjin’s body flickered. Hyunjin squeezed Minho’s waist, encouraging him to go deeper and he did, sliding in about halfway before one of his hands went to Hyunjin’s pelvis to help him stay upright and the other went to one of Hyunjin’s on his waist, circling around his wrist. 

Minho eventually sank all the way down taking Hyunjin up to the brim, wincing a little at the size, this action made the markings on Hyunjin’s body light up along with his freckles and hair and Minho was sure those enchanting eyes were glowing behind Hyunjin’s closed eyelids as well. 

Minho took his time adjusting to the abnormally large cock inside him, that was evidently showing through the bulge in Minho’s lower stomach. 

Hyunjin lifted his eyelids to reveal beautiful, glowing irises, and the first thing he saw was the prominent bulge in Minho’s lower abdomen making him slide his hand that wasn’t being clutched by Minho’s, to the bulge, stroking it with his thumb and causing the boy on top of him to whimper. Hyunjin smiled at his reaction, and did it again, Minho felt a weird sensation crawl up his legs and he wanted it to stop so he gripped Hyunjin’s hand with his, now both of Hyunjin’s hands in his hold and brought them up to pin them next to Hyunjin’s glowing hair. Minho’s rough actions causing a sound of pleasure to slip past Hyunjin’s mouth and his hips unintentionally thrusted up, as Minho let out a moan of his own at the action. 

Minho started to shift around to get used to Hyunjin’s cock. Once he felt like he was somewhat accustomed to it, he lifted himself up till only the tip was inside him and plopped back down, engulfing the entire cock, and making both the boys groan. 

Minho eventually developed a pace and kept bouncing on Hyunjin’s dick, room filling up with wet sounds of skin slapping and their pleasure-filled moans. Minho feeling hot, removed his hoodie and threw it somewhere on the floor and just like that, Hyunjin’s tentacles were roaming Minho’s body again, one of them going to stroke his dick. Hyunjin noticed there was another hole at the tip of Minho’s dick and tapped on it with his tentacle, Minho’s breathing increased as his hips lost rythme for a second. Hyunjin taking this as a positive sign, started poking at the entrance with his tentacles.

“Wait! Hyunjin” Minho breathed out in almost a whisper, Hyunjin not knowing what this meant, continued and slowly dipped the thin tip of his tentacle into the hole, pulling it out and then going back in just how his dick was going in and out of Minho. 

“No, u-uh Hyunjin” Minho didn’t exactly want Hyunjin to stop, the feeling of his tentacle fucking his urethra was new but not particularly bad. Hyunjin, too experiencing a new feeling boiling at the bottom his stomach, he wasn’t aware of what it was but it felt good. Minho dropped his head to kiss Hyunjin again, Hyunjin’s tentacle kept probing his urethra deeper and deeper, he felt like he was gonna pee and cum at the same time. Hyunjin was now fucking up into the smaller boy whose pace had started to slow down, hitting his prostate straight on, Hyunjin swallowed Minho’s moans, still kissing him. 

Minho parted his mouth from Hyunjin’s, only to replace his lips with fingers and pressed on his tongue, Hyunjin let out a sound of satisfaction and started to suck on them. Minho gained a little a composure and bounced faster on Hyunjin’s cock, chasing his oncoming orgasm. Hyunjin brought his now free hands back to Minho’s waist, one of them creeping a bit lower and settled on Minho’s ass. Hyunjin’s tentacle also increased it’s speed, and as it went back in, Hyunjin felt a liquid brushing it’s tip, while at the same time Minho stated, “Fuck, I’m gonna piss.” Hyunjin let his tentacle dip in one last time and as he pulled it out, a liquid followed behind, spraying Minho’s upper body as it tricked down to where Hyunjin was still thrusting up into Minho and making a squelching sound at the movement, Minho let out a high pitched moan as cum flew out right after the piss to stain his already dirty stomach.

Minho looked blissed out, his eyes closed, hair dripping with sweat as ropes of cum shot out of his now softening dick, Hyunjin was in awe, he couldn’t believe he had just witnessed the beautiful sight of the gorgeous boy cumming. However, he still hadn’t climaxed and Minho was sitting still on his cock, only held up by Hyunjin’s hands that were gripping his waist. 

Hyunjin deciding he knew what to do now, flipped them over so Minho who still had his eyes closed, was the one under him. Hyunjin’s hips retracted slowly, only to push back in with a hard thrust that had Minho hissing as he was still recovering from the incredible high. That didn’t stop Hyunjin, he was getting desperate for a release so he continued fucking Minho hard causing the bulge in Minho’s lower stomach to make a reappearance. Hyunjin noticed this and laid his flat palm against the deflated stomach where he knew the bulge would appear when he pushed back in and pressed in with light pressure. Minho letting out a whine that turned into a choking gasp when Hyunjin pushed his dick back in with a sharp thrust, more pee erupting from Minho’s soft penis, and his hands shot up to his mouth as he bit down on his fingers to hold him back from screaming. 

Hyunjin kept fucking Minho at a brutal pace, that made the overworked boy hard again. Hyunjin was making animalistic sounds as his nostrils flared, breathing hard and fast, Minho wasn’t doing any better under him, letting out the whiniest moans as a result of being overstimulated. But it seemed like Hyunjin was getting close, Minho not falling far behind. The base of Hyunjin’s cock was starting to swell up, Minho’s eyes widening in realization as his moans got louder. Hyunjin sped up even more, almost tearing Minho apart in the process before his thrusts got sloppy but still pretty fast and then soon he was filling up Minho with a large amount of glowing cum, sending Minho over the edge again. Hyunjin fucked Minho through both of their orgasms and slowly came to a halt, both breathing erratically to catch their breaths. 

Hyunjin’s head to dropped to connect his forehead with Minho’s sweaty one, the glowing all over his body slowly dimming down to the deep blue color again, as both their eyes closed, just enjoying the moment. 

As they both relished in the after glow of what just happened, Minho’s giggles filled up the room, slightly startling Hyunjin who started smiling as soon as he saw the brown eyed boy’s amused face. 

“I can’t fucking wait for Jeongin to wake up”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @kittyhyvnjn  
> CuriousCat: @kittyhyvnjn


End file.
